Sasunaru news story
by Gaara'love'443
Summary: Kakashi and Tenten tell other viewers about the gay couple, Naruto and Sasuke. [This is, basically a twisted news about them, some parts could be really funny to you.]
1. Chapter 1

About the story:

Characters:

Naruto & Sasuke(gay couple, people being interviewed)

Kakashi(news reporter)

Ten-ten(second news reporter)

Shino(interviewer)

Neji(second interviewer)

Kiba(third interviewer)

Hinata(jealous crazy bitch, being interviewed)

Sakura(second jealous crazy bitch,being interviewed)

Shikamaru(boyfriend of Ino, being interviewed)

Ino(girlfriend of Shikamaru, being interviewed)

Summary of the story:

Well, Kakashi(as you see is the news reporter) and Ten-ten(second news reporter), tell other viewers about the gay couple Naruto and Sasuke.

Let me tell you, this is might be a little funny, also, these characters traits are going to be very different. But hey, that's why it's called "fanfiction".

Well, enjoy.

P.s. you can review this, but you don't have to, and also this wasn't a chapter, this was a telling of the story. Basically a summary and the characters.


	2. News 1

Kakashi: In local news, the gay couple Naruto and Sasuke, known as Sasunaru, are being interviewed by our local interviewer, Neji. See the following video played by our cameraman.

video recorded

Naruto and Sasuke walk up the sidewalk. Neji then steps in their way with a few others.

Neji: Is it true that you _are_ known as Sasunaru?

Naruto: Yes that's what our viewers say.

Neji: Okay, when did you start liking eachother?

Naruto: . 

Sasuke: Tell him, you dipshit.

Naruto: okay Naruto's really pissed now "Do we really have to tell you that?"

Neji: _Well_ this is your interview. shrugs

Sasuke: Okay, Naruto, I will tell him.

Sasuke: Okay, since 14, i guess. He still a kid inside.

Naruto: WHAT? THATS NOT TRUE!

Sasuke: You bet it is, dipshit. Anyway let's go Naruto.

Neji sees Hinata and Sakura. He decides to interview them. Neji walks up to them.

Neji: You seem really pissed...err... What's your name?

Sakura: Sakura and yes i'm fucking pissed. Got a problem with that?

Neji: What are pissed about?

Sakura: I'm fucking pissed about them. Naruto and Sasuke are fucking gay, that's fucking wrong.

Neji: Okay, thank you for that.

Neji: Okay how do you feel about it, the same way? What is your name?

Hinata: Hinata and kind of. Everyone knows I like Naruto.

Neji: Okay, do you have one last word for our viewers?

Hinata: Yes...FUCK YOU!

Neji: Okay, thank you for that. he said that sarcastically

Sakura: Wait I also have one last word!

Neji: What is it?

Sakura pauses for a minute to think for minute. Sakura smiles evilly.

Sakura: Yeah, know what Sasuke and Naruto, if you're watching, I fucking liked you Sasuke, Fuck you Naruto, for stealing my fucking love from me. Someday, you'll be in fucking pieces.

Sakura runs for the camera to punch it.

Neji comes in between her and the camera.

Neji: Okay, thank you for watching!

The security comes to take Sakura away.

Neji realizes that the camera isn't off.

Neji: Is it still on?

Cameraman: Yeah.

Neji: TURN THAT FUCKING CAMERA OFF!

Camera is off.

Returns back to news.

Ten-ten & Kakashi: Well, that's it for today, tune in tommorow for another video on FOX11.

Naruto turns off tv.

Naruto pauses for a minute.

Naruto: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sasuke: What the hell are you screaming about?

Naruto: The news.

Sasuke: Go back to sleep!

They both go back to sleep.

Well review that chapter. To me that was so funny! To my friend paine66 as well. I don't now about you. Any way review and tell me if you liked it or not. By the way, there's more to the story.


	3. News 2

Kakashi: Welcome back on FOX11.

Ten-ten: Yes. We are telling all parents that the following footage, recorded by our local cameraman, maybe to unsuitable for young viewers.

Footage is on

Neji comes with other reporters. He walks up to Sakura's door and knocks on it.

Sakura opens the door.

Sakura: Grrr.

Sakura ran towards the camera, with a pie, and throws the pie at the camera.

Neji: WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU WICKED BITCH!

Sakura runs toward Neji. She tries to punch him,but Kiba(a news reporter, sorry I didn't add him sooner.) grabbed Sakura to prevent her fom punching him.

Neji: Get the police over here.

Kiba: Why me?

Neji: You're the one with the cell phone, plus i'm done dealing with this crazy bitch.

Sakura: What the fucking hell did you call me?

Neji: I've been calling you a bitch for a while so stick a fucking sock in it, you cow!

Sakura is really pissed now. Kiba has the police come after calling, of course, who comes in exactly 5 minutes.

Police: Okay where is this bitch?

Neji points in Sakura's direction. Police thank Neji and grabbes Sakura. She is really pissed now. But she deserves it, right?

Sakura: What the hell? Let me go you fuckers!

Police: Sorry, but we have stick this in you.

Sakura: WHAT?

The thing is a knock-out needle.

Neji is thinking, _Oh, yeah that's really smart, police. Telling her that. Really smart._

Sakura: You're not sticking no fucking needle in me!

Too late. Police already stuck the knock-out needle in her. Sakura passed out.

Neji is really pissed about this. But then he remembers about the camera.

Neji looks at the cameraman.

Neji: Is the camera off?

The cameraman chuckles nervously.

Neji runs towards the cameraman screaming, wanting to punch him.

Neji: What the hell? You think this is _funny_? You must be from fucking clown school!

Camera is off.

Returns back to the news.

Ten-ten: Well, um, hope you enjoyed that.

Kakashi: Yes, well tune in tomorrow for more news on FOX11.

Naruto turns of tv.

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: Do you think Sakura will go to an insane asylm?

Sasuke: Probably, she starting to get really crazy.

Naruto: _Starting_?

Sasuke: Okay, she was already crazy. But yes, I think will go to an asylm.

Naruto: She deserves it.

Sasuke: Yeah. She always scared me, when we used to go on missions.

Naruto: Oh Yeah, you only? She scared me too!

Sasuke: Yeah whatever, just finish getting ready for bed.

Naruto: I'm _not_ tired!

Sasuke: Okay, but _I _am. Good night.

sssssssaaaaaassssssuuuuuunnnnnnaaaaaarrrrrruuuuuu!

Well hope you enjoyed that. Review please. By the way, there _is _more to it.

I liked the pie thing the best. I read this to my friend, paine66, she thought it was really funny.


	4. News 3

Ten-ten: Welcome back on FOX11.

Kakashi: Yes. Currently we have our interviewers, Neji, Kiba and Shino, at our local restaurant, doing research.

Ten-ten: Thank you, Kakashi. We have following footage for the viewers. Here is the recording of the video, recorded by our local camera man. This footage is not suitable for young viewers!

Footage is on.

Neji and other reporters reach the restaurant. Neji sees the couple, Ino and Shikamaru, eating at a table.

Neji: What is your name? We would like to ask you a few questions.

Ino: Ino and he's Shikamaru.

Neji: Okay, how do you feel about the gay couple, formaly known as Sasunaru?

Ino: You mean that Sasuke and Naruto?

Neji: Yeah.

Ino: Well, I think it is postively great. Even for Naruto. When we were little, say 12, he didn't have anyone.

Neji: What about you sir?

Shikamaru: Well-

Shikamaru had been cut off.

Sakura had now entered in the video.

Neji: Oh man. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE INTERFIRE IN THIS!

Sakura: IT'S FUCKING CALLED PAYBACK!

Ino: Sakura?

Sakura: Ino?

Ino starts gettong pissed. She starts running towards Sakura.

Sakura: Don't get any closer Ino pig!

Ino: WHAT? THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! FOR THAT AND NOBODY INTERRUPTS SHIKAMARU!

Sakura: He can take care of himself.

Ino is confused.

Ino: You're so stupid Sakura.

Ino takes a flamethrower.

Sakura gets fire on her. (YAY! I hate Sakura.)

Ino smiles wickedly, while she watches her burn.

Shikamaru is really shocked and passes out.

Ino: Are you alright, Shika?

Neji thinks _Good job, Ino. She was such a bitch._

Shikamaru: Yeah, what a drag!

Ino: Lets go!

Shikamaru: I agree.

Shikamaru said _that_ with _no_ complaints.

Neji gets pissed at the camera man.

Neji: THAT CAMERA BETTER BE OFF!

The camera man dropped the camera and ran.

Camera man: No! It isn't

Neji screams really loud and runs after the camera man.

The people at the restaurant watch the both of them with a blank face, including Ino and Shikamaru.

The camera man comes back to the camera and turns it off.

The news is back on.

Ten-ten: Well, that was certainly funny.

She said _that_ sarcastically. I wouldn't have to tell you that if I was reading it to you.

Kakashi: Yes. really pleasant.

Ten-ten & Kakashi: Well tune in tomorrow for more news on FOX11

Sasuke turns of tv.

Sasuke: Well that was pleasant.

Naruto: Hurry up, i'm tired.

Sasuke: I'm not.

Naruto: Well _I _am good night.

Sasuke is thinking _Wow, he's turning into me. COOL!_

ssssssssssaaaaaaaaasssssssuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter. Man, I have more ideas. Well, i'll put them into the next chapter.

Hope you'll review. You know you want to! Just kidding, but please review. Yeah, I know, i'm wierd.


	5. News 4

Kakashi: Welcome back on FOX11!

Ten-ten: Yes. Well we have more research from our re-

Ten-ten was cut off.

Neji had entered in the scene.

Neji: Can we get a new camera man? The man we have is annoying me!

Kakashi: Neji, you're almost 20. Deal with it.

Neji had left pissed.

Kakashi: Anyway, what were you saying Ten-ten.

Ten-ten: Well, we have more research from our reporter, Shino.

Ten-ten: What do you have for today Shino?

Shino: Well-

Neji had entered in, _again_.

Neji went on his knees and begged Kakashi.

Neji: Please. Get a new camera man!

Kakashi is thinking _Okay, this is getting annoying now!_

Kakashi: Knock it off! We are not getting a new camera man! Just deal with who we have! Now go away!

Neji left again pissed.

Ten-ten: Okay, Shino, please go on.

Shino: Well, 81 percent have no problem with Sasunaru.

Ten-ten: Okay.

Shino: 19 percent do have a problem.

Ten-ten:Okay, thank you for that.

Kakashi: Don't we have more footage for our viewers, Ten-ten?

Ten-ten: Oh! Yes! Well, here's the footage.

Footage is on.

Neji had come with other viewers to Hinata's house.

Neji walked up to her house and knocked on the door.

Hinata: Yes? What do you want? I'm busy!

Kiba had passed out by the look of her. (Now, Hinata looks the same, but Kiba likes her, so...yeah.)

Hinata: What's wrong with him?

Neji: Nothing, anyway on with your interview.

Hinata: This better be quick!

Neji: Okay, now for real, what do you feel about Sasunaru?

Hinata: Well, i've given it thought and-

Hinata had hesitated.

Hinata: And...

Everyone started to get anxious.

Hinata: And...

Neji: WILL YOU JUST SAY IT ALREADY?

Hinata: I'm okay with it.

Neji paused before screaming.

Neji: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Hinata: huh?

Neji: Sorry, I got anger problems. Well, done with your interview. Thank you!

Hinata puased and then closed her door.

Hinata: Bye, have a good day!

By the way, she said that fast.

Neji remembered the camera man.

Neji turned around a said this sweetly.

Neji: Is the camera off.

Camera man: No.

Neji frowned and put a mad face.

Camera man: i'm turning it off now.

Neji smiled on one side of his face.

Camera is off.

Returns back to news.

Ten-ten: Well hope you enjoyed that.

Kakashi: Yes, um.. well...tune in tomorrow for more news on FOX11!

Ten-ten & Kakashi: Good bye!

Naruto turns of tv.

Sasuke: Well, these news channels are getting boring each day.

Naruto: Even if they _are_ about us?

Sasuke: Well...yeah.

Naruto and Sasuke both pause for a minute looking at each other.

Naruto laughs a bit. Sasuke just shrugs.

Naruto went in bed and look at the small book Sasuke was reading.

Naruto: Do you always have to read that book?

Sasuke: What? You mean ' Making Friends'?

Naruto: Yeah.

Sasuke looked at the book cover.

Sasuke: I don't know. Any way, lets go to sleep.

Sasuke turned off his side lamp.

Naruto stared at the ceiling before turning off his side lamp.

Naruto shrugged.

Naruto: _What_-ever.

Naruto turned off his side lamp and went to sleep.

SSSSaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuu!

Well, that was a crummy chapter. Please review, tell me if you liked it or not, wait a minute, if you didn't like it, DON'T REVIEW! I hate it when people say your story sucks. It just makes them feel bad! It make me go mad!

Well, review if you liked it. Plus, tell me what your fave part was.


	6. Letter to all people

Well, i'd like to apoligize. Sorry this wasn't longer. I've ran out of ideas. But, I'll be making more stories shortly. I

hoped you enjoyed this story. And my other one ' Naruto's beloved tutor',

Well, that was first humor, sasunaru, news, story I have ever made. Well, me and my friend paine66, are going

to make a story with the both of us. But one of us will have to publish of course.

Anyway, if you are a fan of paine66's story ' What happens when you play with magic ' , you will have to wait for

a while, she lives with her mom sometimes and her father some times, Right know she has to wait to go to

father's house. She is at her mom's right now. This was written 7-17-06. At this date she's at her mom's. If you

have read this 2 weeks or so more after this, then nevermind. Well review the other chapters. You don't have to

review this one. But only review if you like it, if you didn't then forget it. Well, bye for now.


End file.
